brawlhacksfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Daakun
Texture Downloads *I want to warn you that there's a reason why my Texture Pack download is ONLY on my user page. Whenever it's updated, the download link will change, and when I delete the old download, the old download links will become broken. I suggest that you download my Texture Pack and then reupload my textures again, but in separate downloads. The gallery at Kitty Corp. is a good spot to find the separate downloads to some of my textures. -- M&SG 22:05, 26 July 2009 (UTC) The final touch. I don't know how it could be done, since I haven't looked into it... But a rating system for these textures would sure be an incredible addition. Perhaps in a column to the right of the "team" column. The ratings would obviously take place on the individual characters' pages - but would be great for finding the most popular ones quickly (since it would also be sortable at the top). I'll look around for some sort of Wiki code to enable this, but if you find something before I do (since you may already know where to begin looking) let me know. Jackharvest 18:32, 28 July 2009 (UTC) :Wikia wikis come with a function, but I'm not sure how exactly it works. :The "subpage for each hack" idea I had should work nicely for giving us pages to rate in the first place, but I'm not sure how to get the ratings back onto the character list. - Daakun ::Exactly what I was thinking. Gotta find a way to take those ratings (where do they get logged to??) and insert them into the column. Obviously, ratings would only occur if that texture had a sub-page ... but that's more reason to make a sub-page I guess. Heh.Jackharvest 19:07, 28 July 2009 (UTC) :::I read the part about it being in beta and thought "no big deal"... but I have no clue on how to opt-in for said beta. - Daakun ::::Alright, I got an idea of my own rating system. I'll work on it, see if I can pull it off. ::::Hardest part'll be trying to avoid votestuffing and the like. - Daakun :::::Right, good luck. I'll get onto the wikia forums and ask around to see if rating implementation is at all possible. Jackharvest 19:07, 28 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::Dagnabbit, my way is downright painful. I could get it to work, but it needs an "if" check for every vote to get the average properly, and that means either a ridiculous number of checks or a maximum number of votes you can put on one page. ::::::Naturally, I'm gonna need to find some other way. xd - Daakun :My face. My desk. They have become one. :I can just have users add to a "total votes" value instead of counting them within the template. xd - Daakun ::Alright, I have it so you can have up to 200 votes. More can be added when needed with some easy, however tedious, copy-paste work. ::Working on making it useful now. - Daakun :::Great! No replies on the forums. ¬_¬ Jackharvest 19:52, 28 July 2009 (UTC) ::::I've hit a snag. I can get this: ::::To become this: Rating: 3 ::::...but there's nothing I can think of to get that result off the hack subpage and onto the hack list. I can't seem to transclude the rule onto another page. - Daakun :::::Dangit. Well - Hmm... Jackharvest 20:30, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Here's an idea. There could be a final column that has a hit counter. This will show which ones are the most popular, without the user even having to vote on them. :D Also, I've made it down to Mario in editing. *phew!* The Game and Watch and the Kirby/Kirby Hats were kind of a nightmare - but it's over now. Hows progress going from the bottom? Jackharvest 02:00, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :Update> I made it to Ness (finished him). This is quite the process, but it's going to be wicked awesome when it's done. ::Also, another idea: An input field below the "contributers" on the front page so that users don't have to edit the main page to put in their name and team/url... they just fill in a field for that. Think that could be implemented? Jackharvest 03:21, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :::Not sure how we'd get a hit counter, there's nothing from the Wiki itself we could pull for it. :::To be honest, I haven't really been making so many character pages. I asked if there was anything else you could think to add to it because editing new stuff in would be a pain. xd :::Not sure what you mean by that last bit. I could make the main page read from some other page for the contributor area easily. No clue on how to add a box you fill in to edit automatically. - Daakun ::::What I mean by the last part, is... our list of "contributers" on the front page is unorganized. It requires one to edit the main page in order to add themselves to the list. This seems inefficient, so I was wondering if there was a way people could just "add" them selves. Whether it was via a link on the front page that led to a form (with name, site, and site URL) - or whether it was below the current list that we have... it really doesn't matter. Jackharvest 20:17, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :::::DONE. At least the characters' textures are anyway. We're doing the stages with the same template, right? (I'll get started after a confirmation that this is in fact, correct). - Jackharvest 16:05, 30 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::So long as you're sure there's nothing else that needs added/fixed. xd ::::::Oh, and we should probably draft up some new "how to add your own" pages. I'm not sure my usage instructions for the templates are easy enough for a wiki newb to follow. - Daakun :::::::Alright. Adding onto those character pages wont be very hard (a pain, yeah) - but if it's something that the user doesn't have to input, then it should be fine adding it later (even though I can't think of anything atm). :::::::And as far as the draft of "how to add your own" goes - I'll give it a whack, and you can edit it to fit how you think it could be better. - Jackharvest 18:47, 30 July 2009 (UTC) We seem to have a bit of confusion going on. Jackharvest has ok'd what I've been doing with the Custom Music Database and in fact was the one to recommend me to note that the revised list is a work in progress and should not be edited until I had it more completed. Please see here: http://brawlhacks.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Jackharvest#Custom_Music_Database_overhaul Thank you for showing concern with the page, but I do want the list there while I populate it, since it might take me a little while for me to format the 300 or so songs I plan on adding. Just because the list doesn't have the complete 300 or so songs on it yet doesn't mean it shouldn't be there. Once I've absorbed the original list into the new one I plan on taking things out of the "work in progress" state. CyberGlitch 10:41, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :Hence me linking to this subpage I made for it. Having two differently formatted lists on the page at once is just plain ugly. Edit it there, and when it's ready, just move it over to the normal page. - Daakun